


Mean Girl Gangs

by PhantomTyper



Series: The Golden Boy keeps Secrets [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I hope you like suffering because thats what this will be, M/M, No Underage Sex, Now with 200Percent more Matt and Mica, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomTyper/pseuds/PhantomTyper
Summary: Gavin is finishing up his last year of High School, but not without some complications.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 in the 'The Golden Boy keeps Secrets' Series.  
> Thanks to everyone who commented and thank you for reading!

 

'Oh shit, don't look, but I think you've got a fan.'

 

Gavin frowned, looking over his shoulder in Brandon's line of sight. At a few tables over was a girl. She must have only recently transferred into the school because Gavin would have recognized her. Long black curls dipped in a more golden brown bobbed around her shoulders while dark brown eyes glared holes into Gavin.

 

'Asshole! I said don't look!'

 

Gavin turned back around, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open to say something. Not a lot of people carried the hackers 'sins' over to the next year. Though it did leave his old 'friends' to gather together and form a popular kids table. Blaine taking up Gavin's role as the glue to their pathetic friendship.

 

'What do you think she wants?'

 

'Probably murder.'

 

'Yeah thanks for taking a real life concern of mine and making it a joke.'

 

Brandon lifted his shoulders and huffed out a half-assed apology. When Gavin glanced over his shoulder he could see her talking to someone sitting next to her. It was a guy in an oversized hoodie, brown hair peeking out from the rest of his pink dyed mop and a fairly impressive beard. The contrast between the two was striking. Someone who looked like they should be sitting with Blaine and someone who seemed like they should be sitting with, well, Gavin and Brandon.

 

It wasn't the fact that they were new that bothered Gavin. Not the way they dressed which reminded him of a Queen and her stable boy.

 

No, it was the staring.

 

The girl, he could mostly tolerate. Her staring was by no means subtle and Gavin could constantly feel her eyes on the back of his neck. It was when he had caught the boy staring as well, though much more sneaky about it despite the two meeting eyes at least twice. The day went on like that and it didn't help that Gavin had quite a few of his classes with the odd pair.

 

The hacker stuffed his books into his bag and jogged out of the room. Bad thoughts of being murdered ran through his head. Murdered, mugged, possibly tortured. They'd say 'where's the crew' and Gavin would cry.

 

Gavin was torn from his horrible thoughts when he realized he was going the wrong way. The hallway ended in a door leading to the outside, deserted considering the area held mostly morning classes. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and turned to leave. A surprised screech left his throat when he found Her Highness in front of him. The hacker turned back to run out the door, but then watched the stable boy block off the exit. Gavin knew something was going to happen, but before he could sensor himself he found himself squawking.

 

'I don't have any money!'

 

'What? What are you talking about? You're Gavin Free, right?'

 

'Right.... Uh, if you don't mind me asking, who are you lot?'

 

Gavin looked nervously between the two. They knew his name, but that was easy information considering they went to school with him now.

 

'I'm Matt and that's Mica.'

 

'Okay.'

 

Mica scoffed and crossed her arms.

 

'Mica Burns.'

 

Gavin's eyes went wide. The name made a lot more sense to him now as he connected the dots. Mica was Burnie's daughter and if Gavin remembered correctly, he had ruined her love life. She was infatuated with a con artist looking for daddies money and she had no idea. Though Gavin didn't really care for her feelings in the moment it seemed like it would come back to bite the hacker in the ass.

 

'That clears one thing up, but why is she here?'

 

'Mr. Burns found out that Mica hasn't exactly been the best student in her private school so he sent her here in hopes that you'd be a good influence on her.'

 

'Why didn't I hear about this?'

 

'You did. Just now when I told you.'

 

Matt chuckled at his own words as Gavin frowned at the guy.

 

'What about you?'

 

'Bodyguard. Though Mica could probably fend for herself Burnie thought it'd be better to have someone on standby.'

 

It made sense, but Gavin was still confused on why he was expected to set a good example. The few classes he wasn't passing with flying colours he'd have to ask for help from Brandon. He didn't make any other friends considering what happened with the last ones and he definitely didn't try to make any new ones, but he guessed that it was because he did something she didn't.

 

Showed up and went to class. Speaking of... Ugh.

 

'Alright, then. Best get a move on then, yeah?'

 

'Where are you going?'

 

'English.'

 

Mica frowned as Gavin walked past her. Waiting a few moments before deciding to follow. The three of them had the same classes except for gym and history. Secretly, Gavin was glad that they didn't have the two subjects with him. They couldn't see how terribly bad he was at the classes, but they got front row seats to every other class he didn't like.

 

The three of them waddled into Mr. Willems class. Gavin avoided eye-contact with the teacher and sat down in the empty seat next to Brandon. The shorter boy giving a muffled greeting while his pencil doodled around the notes on his page. Mica sitting behind Gavin and Matt left to sit in an empty desk across the room.

 

'Nice of you to join us.'

 

Gavin quickly flipped open his books. The teacher seemed satisfied with it and returned to talking. Brandon didn't even lift his head when he whispered.

 

'So did they steal your lunch money?'

 

'No, but you remember Burnie?'

 

'Yeah, dude of course.'

 

'Mica- the broad- is apparently his kid.'

 

'You mean the one who you fucked over when you met Burnie?'

 

The hacker frowned and nodded. He'd told Brandon quite a bit about his crew after Gavin's personal life and work mixed unintentionally. Including how he met Mr. Dad Boss through ruining his daughters love life.

 

'Uh... Yeah kinda.'

 

'You're going to get your ass kicked so hard.'

 

'Shut up.'

 

Surprisingly, Mica was pretty cool about the whole 'I ratted out your boyfriend to your dad' thing. She was upset for the first while before coming to her right mind and thinking about what was really happening in her, mostly one sided, relationship. What she was upset over at the moment was having to go to school. Burnie, usually too busy to care, let her roam free and gave her a free pass. So much that she rarely went at all, but when Gavin came into the picture it made him go all Responsible Parent on her ass. Eventually shoving her into the public school with Matt and Gavin.

 

Gavin introduced the two to Brandon and before he knew it, suddenly Gavin found himself with a small friend group. He felt happy, like he was with his crew or even back in England with all his mates, laughing and joking with ease. In his joy, however, he didn't notice the feeling that someone was watching him. Scratching idly at the back of his neck to only brush it off as nothing. Not like someone could really do anything to him anyways. Right?

 

Gavin was running to the washroom after sixth period. At lunch he'd chugged two cans of apple juice and then stupidly accepted the offering of a third from Brandon. The asshole stifled a laugh when he noticed Gavin wiggling in his his seat, trying his best not to piss himself in class.

 

He was washing his hands when three more boys came into the bathroom. Gavin's eyebrows scrunched together when the guys just stood in front of the door, effectively blocking Gavin in. It seemed way too easy to corner the lad, now that he thought about it.

 

Blaine and Chris were backing up a third boy that he didn't know. It wasn't rare for him to not know about someone. When he dropped the popularity act he dropped the intensive background checks. He didn't care all that much about the people at school, but the ones that did peak his interest were investigated in-depth.

 

No one moved when Gavin grabbed his bag and tried to shuffle past. Shifting weight from foot to foot in an attempt to get past with a muffled 'excuse me'. The stranger didn't seem to like that, grabbing the lanky blond and pushing him back into the middle of the bathroom. Gavin frowned and looked at the three of them.

 

'Who's your new mate, Blaine?'

 

'Aaron Marquise.'

 

Aaron answered for Blaine, not even waiting for Gavin's response.

 

'You're Gavin Free, right?'

 

'What's this about?'

 

Gavin held his composure in front 'Aaron' for the most part. Over spring break he'd stayed with the crew and they took him on jobs where his natural ability to lie came in use. Being face to face with harden criminals rarely made him break, his mind going back to his interaction with Matt and Mica coming to mind. That was a different situation and he was panicking especially hard so it didn't count. Though despite the poker face, Gavin felt cold sweat on the back of his neck. The several jobs were never a one man thing. There was always someone with him, but here and now. Gavin didn't even have Brandon with him.

 

'Blaine told me about you and I thought you should apologize.'

 

'What you on about?'

 

'You were a dick to my friend and I don't appreciate it.'

 

'Alright, uh, sorry? Can I leave now?'

 

In truth he did feel bad at first. He'd broken the fragile glass hearts of his 'friend' group and left all the shallow popular people to put themselves back together. The feeling went away quickly though. Especially when Gavin remembered puddles deeper than the kids and how awful it was to be around them.

 

It was apparent to Gavin that his response wasn't received well when the 'New Gavin' dropped his frown. Scowling, Aaron took a step towards Gavin.

 

'Apologize properly.'

 

'Alright, alright. I'm sorry you were tricked by a pretty little british boy. S' not my fault you all are right tossers.'

 

Gavin hated his big stupid mouth. The words that came out of his mouth on accessory jobs were witty and calculated, but out side of that it became a mesh of whatever the hacker was thinking at the time. He was wondering how his crew put up with him. Especially when Aaron decided that he _really_ didn't like Gavin, throwing out a fist that connected straight to the 'pretty little british boy' 's face. His head jolted back and the hacker was sent reeling to the floor while his hands clutched his face. The jerk hadn't broken his nose, but it sure hurt like hell and was likely to bruise. It alone was apparently enough to up lift Aaron's mood. A smug grin coming to his lips as he watch Gavin holding his face on the dirty bathroom floor.

 

'See you tomorrow, Gavin.'

 

Pure will and the fact that he was still holding his sore face was what kept him from flipping the douche-canoe's off. Left to watch from the floor when the boys filed out the door to head home. The experience was foreign to him.

It wasn't that he didn't know what was happening to him. He'd seen other kids getting tossed around like hacky-sacks, but Gavin was always in the popular kids circle and no one dared touch him. Well, until now that is.

He reached over to where his bag had been dropped and swung it across his back, rubbing his nose gently when it started to pulse painfully.

 

Gavin tried not to gag as he stood up off the dirty bathroom floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi and maybe send me some ideas over at gangsandglory.tumblr


	2. Striking a Chord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin messes up and gets reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I struggled a little bit with this chapter, but hopefully things will go a little smoother now.

 

It wasn't a huge deal at the beginning. Name calling was easy to ignore and even if the knocking shoulders was annoying it was forgettable.  
Not even how they managed to rally up others into doing it mattered to Gavin. Though he did ask his friends not to say anything about his sudden situation. The crew didn't need to know least of all Burnie. Gavin could see a million ways that his school could be shot up by a very angry gang member or even worse. They could try to talk to the principal about it.

 

No. He was fine. At first.

 

Then he messed up.

 

Gavin could take anything they could throw at him and he had. The bullies were getting more and more persistent when he was shrugging it all off, even throwing in some witty remark. He was practised in the art of deception, but it did not mean he'd been taught.

 

The day had been long and Gavin was already on edge. Michael was coming to pick him up so they could hang out. They were going to head back to the pent house and have a games night with Jack and the guys. Pizza was going to be ordered, Gavin could stay over considering it was Friday and not worry about waking up early for school.

 

Last class ended and Gavin was rushing to his locker to grab his puffy winter coat. It was a pain keeping track of it, even forgetting it in the class room at one point.

 

Gavin was quick to notice Aaron and his gang tailing the hacker. They weren't exactly sneaky, but Gavin opted to ignore the idiots. He had hoped they would go away before getting to his locker, but there was no such luck when he reached his designated storage. Yellow pastie notes with scribbles were stuck to it and Gavin couldn't help but wonder how much free time they had. He didn't even peel them off, opening the locker and pulling on his jacket.

 

'Hey Gavin, where's your boyfriend?'

 

In retrospect they were probably talking about Brandon, but the word drilled into Gavin's mind. His thoughts going back to his stay with the fakes. The times he'd realized how attractive the men in his life were. His body responded to the words before Gavin could stop it, doing something that couldn't be smoothed over no matter what Gavin could say.

 

Gavin flinched.

 

'He's not my boyfriend.'

 

Aaron's bushy eyebrows twitched in surprise, but his face twisted into a smug smirk. He knew the words struck a cord in Gavin when nothing had before. On pure accident they'd struck a very personal cord and now Gavin was going to pay for his mistake.

 

'HEY!'

 

Like a Savior that fell from the sky, Gavin turned to look at the end of the hallway. There stood a very angry Mica. Her heels snapping against the smooth floor as she stomped towards the group of boys. The Queen's arrival was taken in stride by the jocks. Aaron holding a sneer at the shorter girl when she stopped in-front of him, effectively cutting Gavin out of the party.

 

'Get out of here princess, we're talking.'

 

'Not any-fucking-more you're not. You leave Gavin alone and fuck right off. And if you call me princess again I'm going to break your goddamn arms.'

 

'Jesus, fucking psycho bitch. Come on guys.'

 

Mica glared, watching the three boys walk away down the hall. She made sure they were out of sight before turning back to Gavin. Her eyes softened at the lad's solemn face.

 

'Hey, you okay Gav?'

 

'Yeah, I just..'

 

Gavin looked around to see the hallway now devoid of students. No one wanted to stay at the school any longer than they needed to and even club members were in their respective classrooms. He took a deep breath.

 

'I freaked out a bit there. They asked me where my 'boyfriend' was.'

 

'Oh, Gavin. You know they're just talking out their asses.'

 

'Yeah, but... It hit a lil' too close to home and now it's gunna be all I hear 'bout now.'

 

It took Mica a moment to realize what the hacker meant by his words. Her sharp eyebrows moving up on her face then into a frown.

 

'Don't worry a hair on your stupid head Gavin. If anyone wants to come near you because you're attracted to men then I'll be there to kick their ass.'

 

'Thanks Mica.'

 

'Plus I'm pretty sure you've got, what? Five? Six people who are probably willing to murder children for you.'

 

' _Thanks_ Mica.'

 

Mica laughed when Gavin's face blushed a cute pink. He slung his back pack over his shoulder, swatting playfully at the giggly girl. She smacked him on the back far too hard and skipped off with a quick 'text me' thrown over her shoulder.

 

Gavin rolled his eyes. Making his own way towards where Michael was apparently parked, lightly jogging outside. The cold air made him shiver as it seeped into the open jacket. He would have zipped it up if he didn't know it would be a futile effort. The zipper was broken and his parents would question him if he were to just throw it out and get a new one. It was expensive to them, but to him it was a cheap piece of shit.

 

He notice Michael almost instantly. A dark shade of gold painted the very expensive looking motorcycle. The driver donned a leather jacket and a gold streaked helmet, but refused to look over the diminishing sea of children and instead browsed some website on his phone.

 

'I am not riding on that thing.'

 

Gavin wrinkled his nose in distaste at the vehicle. The arsonist let out a sarcastic laugh as he tucked his phone away, tossing an extra helmet to Gavin.

 

'Shut the fuck up and get on.'

 

'Michael! You're going to get us killed, Michael!'

 

' _Oooh Micool! I'm a big pussy, oooh!_ '

 

The hacker narrowed his eyes at the mocking tone. He didn't like the challenge Michael was issuing him when it was usually Gavin doing the challenging. Though he also didn't like the thought of making Michael go back to get a car because Gavin was a coward.

 

The helmet was snug around his head when he slipped it on. Michael rolled his eyes and threw a leg over the bike, kicking up the stand as Gavin slid on, wrapping two skinny arms around the mans thick waist.

 

'Attention passengers, please tighten your seat-belts because the Michael train is leaving the station.'

 

'Shut up and go already ya dumbhead.'

 

'Alright, alright! Watch the fucking language, Gav.'

 

Gavin would have laughed, but a sudden jolt made him squawk and iron his grip around the driver. He did not appreciate his first experience on a motorcycle being a wheelie. Michael held the bike in place before slamming back down, speeding off. There was no way the display of 'delinquency' was missed in-front of Gavin's school, but he couldn't bring himself to care as they sped away.

 

Michael's driving skills were both phenomenal and terrifying simultaneous. Taking sharp turns that made Gavin's stomach do flips, cutting through traffic to run a red light and speeding down highways with finesse. Adrenaline was pulsing in his ears. He didn't know when he started babbling, but he could hear himself laugh and ramble praises of the other lad.  
The high was still there when they slowed to a crawl, parking in the garage portion of the crew's HQ. Vehicles ranging from expensive works of art to cheap pieces of garbage.

 

The arsonist parked the shiny bike next to an even shinier car and dismounted. Gavin, being firmly fastened to the other man's waist, squealed when he was dragged awkwardly off the motorcycle.

 

'Michael! Michael help!'

 

Gavin could feel the laughter that filled his crew-mate. His head was still ringing and all the adrenaline had blood pulsing in his cheeks when Michael manoeuvred the brit, planting his two left feet firmly on the concrete flooring. A giant grin plastered his face despite the birds-nest his hair became.

 

'My boi you've gotta teach me how to do that!'

 

'What happened to not wanting to ride 'that thing'?'

 

'Mich-ael'

 

Gavin whined at the sound of his own words. Making grabby hands at his friend while he stumbled after Michael, who started walking to the elevator. The two rambled on about nothing as they rode the elevator to the very top of the building.

 

Laughter chimed through Gavin's ears when the door was opened into the pent house. Ryan was laughing at the tv screen, controller in hand he was playing a horror game with Jeremy's feet in his lap and Geoff curled up on the bean bag. Boss man looked very scared and had already let out a few small screams before Gavin and Michael were even in the room.

 

'Wow Geoff, did you even move?'

 

'Suck a dick.'

 

'Geoffrey! You're tainting my innocence!'

 

Geoff frowned at Gavin, who batted his eyelashes innocently.

 

'Ha-ha. How was school dick head.'

 

'I don't like it.'

 

'Tough shit bud.'

 

Gavin frowned, pouting at Geoff who ignored him. Once the dust settled on the issue of their High School Hacker, everyone agreed that it would be best if the lad were to finish school rather than just drop it. It wasn't uncommon for people in their line of work to have not graduated high school and it wasn't like they needed it. Though they made a point of telling Gavin that he might feel proud of his accomplishments later in life.

Gavin scoffed at this, but Geoff said he'd drive him to school personally if the hacker stopped going. Gavin didn't want to find out if he was serious or not.

 

However, the mention of school made him cringe. Internally of course, like hell he'd let them know anything was wrong. It'd taken half a container of concealer to hide his bruised nose and today had felt somehow worse. Words that no one said were circling in his head along with the one sentence that Aaron _did_ say.

 

'Hey Ryan, you said you found a real top cleanse, right? You have it here?'

 

'Huh? Oh! Yeah, I got it in my room. You wanna see it?'

 

Ryan was already getting up from the couch, throwing Jeremy's legs off and tossing the controller into the sniper's hands. An evil grin appeared on the lad's face, looking over at Geoff who was pouting at the pair through his hands.

 

Jack had told Gavin that ever since he'd said that he was still in school, Geoff, Burnie, and Ryan have been fighting for Alpha Dad, as Jack liked to call it.

 

The mercenary led the hacker away to his room. Making a beeline straight to the bathroom located in Ryan's room. A neatly made bed sat next to a window sill covered in succulents and a desk in a similar state to Gavin's was pressed up against a nearby wall. Minus the computers, the surface was covered in paper, various sculpting tools, and what looked like a human skull that he'd carved designs into.

 

Gavin tried not to think too into it.

 

He waddled over to look into the bathroom and tried not to laugh. The bathroom was nothing short of a mess. Almost like a teen girl lived with the older man, the counter was covered in various pallets and paints. Expensive skin care items were half empty and one was even spilled over a hair brush. Ryan picked up a few of the tubes, glaring at them individually before returning them to the disaster.

 

A victorious cry made Gavin jump. Ryan was now holding a small round container out to the hacker. He was looking at Gavin with a lopsided smile and Gavin could feel his own smile slipping. Should he tell him? If anyone should know in the pent house that their little hacker was getting pushed around it should be Ryan. Except in that moment, Gavin could only remember the words Ryan told him when the mercenary figured out Gavin was gay.

 

_If anything makes you uncomfortable I will end my murder break for you._

 

'Ryan... There's something...'

 

Gavin looked up into Ryan's eyes and paused. The older man held a confused face, tilting his head slightly. A sigh escaped Gavin and he felt himself pull back.

 

'It's okay that I'm gay, right?'

 

'Yeah of course. What brought this up?'

 

'Just... Looking for some reassurance is all.'

 

Strong arms wrapped around him and his arms were squished into his chest. Gavin was a little surprised at the act. It wasn't that Ryan never hugged the lad or wrestled with him when he was being annoying. Physical contact with Ryan wasn't all that strange, but when school started up Gavin was seeing less and less of the soft and squishy side of The Vagabond.

 

Gavin wiggled in the hold. Just enough to free his arms and wrap them around the older man's muscular torso, resting his chin on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan chuckled, a hum muffled in the crown of Gavin's hair.

 

 _It'll be fine_ , Gavin thought. _I'll be fine_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly Gavin


	3. So not fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin sees how cruel kids can be and starts getting on the more violent end of bullying. Mica's upset and Michael's oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how spread out these chapters are getting, but I hope you enjoy

 

Gavin was not fine.

 

He stared at his locker with wide eyes. In pink sharpie someone had written the word 'Fag' several times on his locker. Soft giggles and whispers tickled his ears from the surrounding students as his face tried to match the shade. Gavin pulled out a tissue, wiping away the words with ease.

 

If only he could do that with everything.

 

Their teasing wasn't even clever. Slurs thrown out at random times during the day and sometimes showing the inability to come up with anything else. Never for any reason other than to specifically make Gavin upset.

 

And it did. The lad's face would crinkle, but he wouldn't say anything. Not even when other bullies around the school started to join in did he bother responding. Though it might have been better if he did considering he never let them get away without some kind of smart ass response.

 

Gavin found himself picking at his sandwich during lunch. He wasn't really interested in the heated conversation Brandon and Matt were having over hacking a tomogatchi. Mica apparently wasn't interested either and watched Gavin with a frown on her face, interrupting Brandon to talk.

 

'Gavin, if you're not going to tell them, I will.'

 

The lad whipped his head towards her in surprise.

 

'No, Mica. I'm fine, Mica. I can handle it.'

 

'Oh, yeah. You're handling it so well. And what's that? _A new bruise?_ Handled, right?'

 

'It's nothing, come off it.'

 

'Gavin. Just today I've caught you in the fucking middle of being pushed around and every time I've had to step in because you're not doing anything about it!'

 

Frustration swirled in Gavin's face. He didn't want to hear about how pathetic he was. Mica was coming to his rescue at every turn, the small girl stretching herself thin for the lanky hacker. Showing up to cut the 'party' short and shoo anyone who even looked at Gavin funny.

 

'Fine! I'll do something, alright?'

 

What Gavin planned to do was probably not what Mica had in mind, but the words made her back off for now. Her staring turning soft with concern for her friend. Gavin glanced at her briefly before going back to his torn up sandwich. His mind wandering over the thoughts of finally learning how to fight and maybe even build up some muscle.

 

Gavin would fight back.

 

\--

 

'Hey, fag.'

 

Gavin rolled his eyes at the word. The group of boys different than the usual circle jerk he ended up in the middle of. He didn't have gym class with Aaron, but Gavin still found himself surrounded by a group of three idiots. The gym clothes he brought from home were soaked after it started raining outside. One of the supervising teachers pulled everyone back inside and told everyone to get changed before someone got sick _again_.

 

Without a towel, Gavin was left to shake himself off the best he could and only hope his clothes wouldn't stay damp for long. Though his moment away from his friends often came with consequences now that he was a target.

 

'Hey, I'm talking to you, fairy boy. Got too many dicks in your mouth?'

 

Gavin wrinkled his nose at the comment, keeping a scoff to himself as he pulled a shirt over his head. It wasn't until he heard stifled giggling that he knew something was really wrong. Hesitantly, he turned around just in time to see someone shove him, swiping Gavin's pile of clothes as the lad fell on his ass.

 

'Oi! Wot?!'

 

The brit's cries fell on deaf ears as he watched the three guys he didn't quite recognize, make off with his gym clothes and dry pants. It was something he'd seen in movies and last year he was laughing about how unrealistic it was. How the world suddenly liked to prove him wrong.

The idea of calling someone to lend him some clothes sprouted for a hopeful moment. Just long enough to be crushed when he remembered he'd left his cell in his locker for once.

 

All he had was a t-shirt and his green boxers.

 

Gavin blushed and grit his teeth, opening the locker room door just a little bit. It was enough to see the rest of their class in the gymnasium. Everyone was chatting with their friends except for the bastards who were waiting expectantly out of reach. And Gavin was going to have everyone's attention.

 

'Uh, Mr. Parkin!'

 

The teacher's head turned to look to the distressed lad and Gavin felt relief when the man wandered over. He was happy that the coach wasn't the type to yell back to ask what was wrong. Mr. Parkin asked the young man what the trouble was, listening intently as Gavin rehashed a revised version of what had happened. Pointing subtly towards the group of boys who took his clothes in his wish to have them back. The teacher nodded in understanding and let Gavin duck back into the locker room to wait.

He didn't have to wait long before the older man returned Gavin's clothing.

 

Gavin, red faced and biting his finger-tips, exited the locker room. He was fully dressed and yet still felt half naked under the amused faces of his classmates.

 

It seemed like the damn broke with that. Gavin suddenly found himself being thrown against and sometimes into lockers. Mica had at one point come to his rescue for Gavin to only turn around to again find himself with a couple new bruises. If it was Aaron and his gang, then they'd tell him to stop hiding behind a girl half his size, but if it wasn't then Gavin was only met with slurs and names being called.

 

Gavin knew there was nothing wrong with being gay. There was no reason for him to change and Ryan assured him that it was fine. That he was fine being different. Everyone in the crew was and Gavin fit right at home with them.

 

Didn't he?

 

Drowning in his head, Gavin called out half-hearted goodbyes to his friends and started his trek home. He took more interest in his shoes than what might have been a lovely day. Though what might have ended up as a nice quiet walk home was interrupted, Gavin's head bumping into someone's back. Looking up in a slight irritation to meet two sets of bemused gazes.

 

'Look at who it is. Where you going, gay boy?'

 

Gavin didn't bother responding. His head dropping back to his shoes, moving around his two classmates. The two, hilariously, shorter boys jogged up by Gavin's side. One of them threw an arm around the lad's hunched shoulders while the other walked backwards in front of them. Gavin did the same a few times when with his friends, but he'd get closer to tripping the longer he walked that way.

 

Words that could be compared to a whiny coo ran out the pair's mouth. Teasing the hacker about anything they could think about while giving Gavin a jostle every now and then. The display was honestly more tame than what he'd expected, but it didn't make it any less uncomfortable. Piles of harassment already on Gavin's tired shoulders that had the names piercing him like nails.

 

Gavin was about to break into a run when he heard it. A tire squealing maybe a block away before they saw the source. The gold plated motorcycle glittering as it raced down, almost aiming at the three school boys.

Seeing the threat for what it wasn't, Gavin's classmates made a mad dash in the opposite direction. Leaving Gavin to flinch as the bike came to a screeching halt in front of him.

 

'Hey baby, how much?'

 

'If you've got a tenner I could go for a burg right now.'

 

'Damn, who knew you'd be so cheap Gavvy?'

 

'Only for my boi, Michael.'

 

Michael flipped his visor and winked, motioning for Gavin to get on before tossing him a spare helmet. The hacker laughed and hopped on the motorcycle, tugging on the helmet and wrapping his arms around the other lad.

 

They drove away from the bad parking job and headed towards the closest McDonalds. Micheal did indeed have a ten dollar bill on him, paying for the greasy food and driving the two of them back o Gavin's house.

 

Gavin struggled with the front door's lock and threw the damn thing open in frustration. His dad had to work late that night and his mother was over at Mrs. Jacey's house down the block. They were wine tasting or something.

 

The hacker led the arsonist up to his room, dumping his bag on the floor next to his mattress. Though his parents mentioned getting him a bed frame Gavin had yet to see it.

 

Michael sat himself down on the mattress and dug out a few greasy burgers before tossing one at Gavin. He'd barely gotten it out of the wrapper when he took a few huge bites, moaning as he chewed. God, if Gavin went a day without being hungry after school it would be too soon. Though something came to mind.

 

'Hey, Michael? Think you could teach me how to fight?'

 

'Do you mean like self-defense or straight up beating the shit outta people? Cause I can show you how to beat someone to death.'

 

'I guess the self-defense one?'

 

'Then you'll want to talk to Jeremy. Don't tell him I said anything, but he used to be in a fucking underground boxing ring. Went by the name Rimmy Tim! Fucking Rimmy Tim.'

 

Gavin laughed at the name, almost choking on his burger in the sudden need to breath. Michael grinned and unwrapped his second burger.

 

'Yeah, I'll let him know you're looking for lessons then.'

 

'That'd be top, thanks boi.'

 

'You're ma boi, Gavin!'

 

Gavin laughed, setting up his computer for some games they could play together. Though he tried to stay away from any that would end up with him having to get another computer.

 

It might not have been fine, but Gavin would do his best.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi and maybe send me some ideas over at gangsandglory.tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi and maybe send me some ideas over at gangsandglory.tumblr


End file.
